Episode 1201: Justin Timberlake
The Green Room: The cast members are super excited to have Kenan Thompson make a guest appearance on their show and Ryan recognizes him as Super Dude, Ms. Piddlin, Baggin Saggin Barry, Principal William Baines Pimpell, Randy, Pierre Escargot, Lester Oaks, Bradley the Big Ol' Baby and the Tooth Fairy. * Ms. Fingerly's Classroom: Ms. Fingerly (Lori Beth) gives poetry reading to her students. Toby Anderson (Ryan) recites Roses are Red, Violets are Blue, Richard Gunderson (Nathan) recites The Diatonic Dittymunch and Olivia Jones (Reece) recites My Sister is A Sissy. * Vital Information: Reece gives out these vital informations: Teach a young man to fish and he'll never go hungry, teach a piece of cinnamon toast to fish and you just wasted a lot of time, cinnamon toast man, It's rude to speak with your mouth full of movie butter popcorn, it's even rude to speak with your mouth full of egg salad sandwiches and Jack be nimble, Jack be quick, Jack eat tainted meatloaf sandwich, Jack get sick. *Bradley the Big Ol' Baby's Playdate: Francesca (Kate) is Bradley's (Kenan's) baby-sitter and playdate along with Carl (Nathan), Kayla (Reece), Lola (Gabrielle) and Ethan (Chinguun). Francesca feeds him mashed bananas and Carl tells him a knock, knock joke. Josh and Lori Beth star as Francesca's Uncle Sherman and Aunt Mona in this sketch number. *Repair Man, Man, Man, Man, Man sketch Number: Repair Man-Man-Man-Man-Man (Kel) tries to repair a comic magazine shelf at Harvey's Comic Magazine Shop, much to Harvey's (Lex's) shock and surprise. *''Island Girls'' Sketch Number: Fran (Reece) and Kiki (Kate) face 3 pirates (Kenan, Kel and Josh) in order to obtain the hidden buried treasure chest. *Coach Kreeton Sketch Number: Coach Clampett (Josh) has Coach Kreeton (Kel) assist the volleyball players in keeping up the hard work much to Coach Kreeton's misfortunes. *''Loud Librarian'' Sketch Number: Mrs. Hushbaum (Lori Beth) goes extremely crazy like always when some students begin speaking or laughing or whistling as well and she does the unusual things that normal people do in a library such as playing with a jack-in-the-box, playing an arcade video game and having a karaoke dance off party as well. *Know Your Stars: Reece Caddell (False Information About Her: Her middle name's Lola, she was born on August 23, 2006, she enjoys playing dodgeball and she never gets along with Kate Godfrey.) *What Do You Do?: Winter Wonders (Gabrielle) hosts this game show and has some contestants: Brian (Nathan) juggles tennis balls and Jenna (Reece) jumps right over a broomstick. *Ask Ashley: Ashley (Kate) gets some letters for some people who need help from her such as popcorn kernels in teeth ("Brush your stinkin' teeth!), holding in the humor ("Share the stinkin' jokes!") and falling asleep in class ("Pay attention to some stinkin' work!") and she later signs off. *''Cooking with Zandy and Randy'' Sketch Number: Zandy (Lex) and Randy (Kenan) make chocolate flavored products such as chocolate headphones, chocolate parrots and chocolate DVD discs. *Everyday French with Pierre Escargot: Pierre Escargot (Kenan) translates a French language sentence into an English language sentence such as "Gardez votre balle bleue hors de mon nombril!" ("Keep your blue golf ball away from my bellybutton!"), "Hé toi, éloigne-toi de mon kangourou!" ("Hey you, get away from my kangaroo!"), "Ces filles de première année sont deux danseuses du ventre branchées!" ("Those 1st grade girls are 2 hip belly dancers!") and "Maintenant, prépare-toi pour le seul et unique, Justin Timberlake." ("Now get prepared for the 1 and only, Justin Timberlake.") *Musical Guest: Justin Timberlake performs Can't Stop the Feeling right in front of the entire audience. Transcript Episode 1201: Justin Timberlake transcript Category:All That season 12 episodes